Something To Sleep To
by twist3dl0gic
Summary: He wakes up to the sound So scared that she's leaving He wishes she was still asleep next to him." Chapter 7 is uploading weird; deepest apologies.
1. Chapter 1

Something To Sleep To

This wasn't what they had agreed to. 

Late night meetings called when ever he pleased and an agreement that either member of the party would tell no one was part of the understanding the two had reached. Passionate nights of lust when they were both single- that was the perfect way to live for both of them. It was supposed to be completely emotionless, no strings attached. He could remember when they had talked about what they both wanted. The night he had come across her, by accident, when she was in tears, and he was boasting about some conquest. He wasn't sure what he was thinking then, and he still wasn't sure what was going through his head that night, but he had helped her up. And then some. 

He had kissed her that night. And then he claimed her. He took away one of the most precious things she had; her virginity. 

But it wasn't rape. He kissed her, and she kissed back. She was the bold one that night- ripping off his robes and begging him. He almost thought it was pathetic, the way she wanted him so badly. He made it very clear before hand that he didn't want a relationship of any kind with her. That was fine- she only wanted his body for that night. He gladly gave her what she wanted. He took her to bed and pleased her. That was it. Nothing more. Never again. No emotions. It was all easier said then done. 

In the days that followed, his thoughts kept coming back to that night. She may have been a virgin, but she was clearly going to be a Goddes some day. His hands had traveled her body, his fingers had touched her. He could still feel her soft skin under them. Still hear the moans that only his ears had heard before. In the middle of class, he would suddenly find himself in pain, because he had dared to think of how hot and wet she had been when he entered her. He could still see her face twisted in frustration and pleasure- frustration from want of the pleasure he wouldn't let her reach. He could feel her arching her hips to meet his quick motions of entering and withdrawing. And the sight of her when she finally did climax.. That was something that would stay with him forever. The only part of the night he hadn't liked, surprisingly, was waking up, sheets heavy from his orgasim and finding her gone. 

So he spoke to her. 

"Weasley.", he had spat when she was alone. It wasn't easy to find her that way- her Goddamned brother always followed her. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?", her bitter voice came. She said his name like it was a disease. Filthy. Much like he had done to her for six and a half years. It was nothing like the way she had screamed 'Draco' the other night. 

"I want to have you again." 

He watched as her face had gone pink. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Knew exactly what he wanted. He thought perhaps she was thinking over what he said, replaying the six words he had said over and over in her head. He thought she would need time to decide what she wanted to do. What if it turned out that he was wrong? What if she hadn't enjoyed that one night as much as he had? What if she was just an incredibly good actress? 

His doubts subsided as she spoke. 

"I'll admit I've thought of nothing but our encounter. I do want another night, like you. I just didn't know how to ask." 

She had thought of nothing else. 

He had thought of nothing else. 

This was when he knew. That's when he came up with it. When ever he felt the need for feminine attention, when ever she needed to experience pleasure, they would call upon each other. They would forget their names, forget their families' hate, just for a couple of hours and enjoy each other. It was pure ecstasy for the both of them. They'd be drunk with lust and not have to worry about the world. Not have to worry about what others would say. They were completely detatched from feelings. It was every guy's dream. 

Over time, their hatred melted away. And while they weren't about to announce themselves a couple, or even study together, a sort of respect and trust had grown. They would talk sometimes. Condie in one another. He'd confessed more of his personality to her then he had to the entire world put together. It was amazing the things she confessed to him- amazing the number of things they had in common. He couldn't believe the feelings she had at times. Couldn't believe that she felt unloved more often then not. 

Why she cried that first night was a topic that came up only once. She told him that if he told anyone her secrets, she'd tell his father he had been "slumming". This was more then enough reason to keep her words locked in his mind, no matter how tempting it was to taunt people. 

While he was off scoring with a Ravenclaw, Ginny was walking in on Hermione kissing Harry. A huge betrayal. Hermione had been seeing Ron at the time- she'd cheated on Ginny's brother. This wasn't nearly enough to bring her to tears. The part that killed her was that she had confessed her love for Harry to Hermione just that afternoon. She betrayed two Weasley's with one action. 

When Draco hear this, he'd wanted to laugh. It was all too Slytherin, Granger's actions. Even more so that Ginny slept with someone to try and forget what she had seen. But he knew not to laugh. Not to betray her. After all, the last time someone did that, this girl ran off and slept with the first person who found her. He didn't want that. Didn't want anyone else to touch her. 

No, he would never betray her. 

It still amazed him that she even agreed to this arangement in the first place. Three months ago, when they made the deal, she seemed so young. Even if they had already experienced a night of lust, she still seemd so virginal, so pure. She was quiet and shy. Easily embarressed. Until they were naked, anyway. Then she abandoned her self image, not caring how she looked. But in her Hogwarts uniform, amongst her peers... She seemed so young. Not old enough for this type of relationship. 

He was a year older then her, but he felt at least ten. He was so young, in respects of how long he'd been alive, but he felt so old, so tired. He'd seen so much- too much, really. Abuse, rape, death, murder. He'd caused some of it, too. He hated thinking of all he had done. Hated thinking of all that he would do. If there was a chance of survival, he'd defy his father's life. Defy his family heritage. But if they was a chance of survival, he wouldn't be so Goddamned unhappy. 

When he became a Death Eater, would she still want him? Would she be able to see him enough for them to continue their arrangement? After all, he was graduating soon and she was still a sixth year student. Would she wait for him for a whole year? What was there to wait for? All they did was have sex. She could surely find someone other then him to fufill her needs while he was off killing innocents. 

It was thoughts like this that made him realize that he didn't want anyone else touching Ginny. Not even for a hug. 

It was waking up alone, no matter how much he asked her to stay, that made him realize he wanted her for more then just sex. 

And it was her smile just after he kissed her, her face just after he had made her orgasm, that made him think of how beautiful she truly was. Made him think it was possible to make things work. 

None of these emotions, none of the things he wanted were part of the deal. 

He quickly stopped thinking of his betrayal when he saw her enter the empty room. She wasn't wearing her Hogwart's uniform. Instead, a simple black pleated skirt and a black form-fitting t-shirt clung to her curves. Her firey-red hair had just been dried- he could tell. Her eyes were lined with a bit of black, and her lips had been glossed over. Gods, she looked amazing Would look sexier if she was under him. But if he thought about that, he'd never be able to ask her about how she felt. He must keep his mind on asking. Must not get distracted. 

She walked straight over and kissed him. She didn't even bother to say hello, but she never did. Always just molded herself to him and forced his head down to her. Their lips touch for just seconds before she demands something more exciting, something more fun. Her lips part, and his tounge slides in, gently touching the skin that is now exposed to him. Silky and wet.. smooth. He tastes the same as always. It's a taste he can't explain, a taste he shouldn't know. It's sweet, like cream, but with more sugar. It's never too sweet, and it never gets old. But like he said, it's the same way every time. He never has to guess what's going to happen. 

"Draco..", she whispers a he moves his head down to the nape of her neck. Soft, gentle carresses. Nothing like with her mouth. Her fingers work at his robes, and he tries to refuse her. 

Something new. 

It shocks her enough to break. 

And Draco knew this was his chance. 

"Ginny, I've been wondering..", the words had come from his mouth before he had a chance to think them over. Was that how he wanted to approach the subject? What if she hadn't been worried about his being a Death Eater? What if he put the fight in her head? What if it all ended now? "Well, I can't help but notice I'll be graduating in about five months. You're just a sixth year.." 

He didn't need to think twice about the reaction on her face. He's smart. He knows that she thinks he asking her to be only his, to not look for a relationship. Even before she dropped her arms from around his neck and backed away. But she thinks he's just being possessive. He suddenly wished he hadn't brought it up. Now she is afraid and for all the wrong reasons. 

"Draco, I don't know what I want to do with my life yet. I'm not going to hold out for you, because I don't even know if I'm staying in England after I graduate." 

"But I want to make sure that we do! I want for us to see each other as much as possible and not just for sex. I want us to be together, as a couple. I want for people to know." 

"I thought we agreed that that would be too hard. My family would strongly disapprove after all that you've done. I'd be kicked out for all that your father's done. And you.. Merlin, Draco. Your father would use Crucatious on you! You'd have to get a job, because he would cut off your inheritance. Can you honestly imagine being in a relationship with me? It wouldn't just be us having sex with me not allowed to flirt with other guys. It would be picnics and dating and holding hands out in the public. It would include working through things and-" 

Draco cut her off. 

"I don't want anyone else to touch you-" 

"Draco! That's not enough reason to _date_ someone. You should actually care." 

"I _do_ care. Ginny.. I want you so bad it hurts-" A glare. "I didn't mean it like that. I want your mind and soul, not just your body. I don't care what happens past us. I just want there to be an us." 

Her face seemed to be full of frustration, while he knew he was pleading with his eyes. He couldn't stand not knowing what she was thinking about. Usually anything that entered their minds was said aloud immediatly. The word 'silence' wasn't a part of their vocabularies around each other. This entire conversation had been different then normal. 

Just not the normal he wanted. 

Goddammit, why was she taking so long? 

"Ginny, please say something." 

"You may not care what happens if we get together, but I do." 

'If'? She didn't say 'when'. 

"I don't think I can be your girlfriend, Malfoy.", she confirmed. 

"Fine, things won't change." 

"Actually, they will." She paused to let him think over her words. "You see, we agreed to unattached sex. You're attached. I, um, don't think I can do this knowing that you're hoping things will change. Knowing that you want more then what I can give you. It would be.. too hard." 

"What are you saying?" 

"I'm saying we should stop this." 

Stop this? Stop everything? All contact? She wanted to go back to just ignoring each other- to him making fun of her? He would never be able to pretend nothing had happened. He had thought that she, too, would be unable to just drop this and not look back. Thought that she loved seeing each other. 

Maybe it was just sex for her. 

"Ginny... How can you say that? I know now that you don't love me, but I thought that you at least liked me." 

"I do, Malfoy. But I'm not like you. I don't have an optimistic attitude. I don't want to be in a serious relationship with _anyone_. I agreed to this with you, because I thought you would be able to leave us and not look back. I mean.. You're a _Malfoy_." 

"Stop saying my name like it's a synonym for 'heartless bastard'. And you can call me Draco. You've seen me naked, you've _touched_ me, for Merlin's sake." 

Ginny shook her head. "My answer is no. And I don't want you to talk to me ever again." 

She went to turn away. Draco didn't know what to do. He quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her back to him, pulling her to his body at the same time. He looked down at her lips, and she knew what he was going to do even before he brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. She felt his mouth press to hers, give her a sweet, slow kiss. He opened his mouth to her, but closed it almost as soon as he did so. Draco's lips massaged Ginny's, and he waited for her to respond before doing anything more. His hands left her waist and grabbed the sides of her face, opening her mouth for her. His tounge darted across the threshold immediatly and seeked for hers. That did the trick. She was kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and throwing all she had onto his mouth. He burned her everywhere he touched her, gave her a fever. He could feel it, too. He knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He could taste her desire for a relationship. Could almost feel her own love. Most of all, he could feel her hesitation. Suddenly, he understood why she didn't want to continue down this road with him; she was afraid. 

And he pulled away. She tried to stand on her tippy toes to kiss him again, but he made sure that she didn't. He didn't want her to do anything she didn't want to do, especially if she was just going to turn him away again. 

Then the weirdest thing happened. He felt angry with Ginny. Angry that she had made him feel something. Angry that she had made him want something, and then told him he couldn't have it. Angry that she didn't trust him not to hurt her. She should know. She should just _know_ that he would never do anything to hurt her. She didn't. 

He pushed her as far away from him he could. 

"Malfoy..", she whispered, her voice full of sorrow and desire. 

"Just go, Weasley. Just go..", he told her. 

And she did. 

He watched her leave the room. Watched the door close. Watched the door for a full fifteen minutes before he gave up. 

Then he cried. This was the second time in his entire life that he had cried. The first was when it was clear he didn't mean anything to his parents, that he was just an heir. This hurt a thousand times more then feeling meaningless. This was different. This was betrayal and want and rejection all in one. It hurt so bad to not have Ginny by his side. Why had he turned her away? 

Oh, that's right. He didn't. She did. 

And he hated her for it. Hated her for making him cry. Hated her for making him hate her. 

He cried until late that night. He didn't leave the room until it looked as though nothing had happened. Then he left. Then he crawled into bed, but he never fell asleep. 

All because of her. 

TBC... if you want more, anyhow. Cuz, y'know.. I _do_ have ideas of what I want to have happen, but if no one wants it, then I'll like.. just leave it this way.. So.. yeah. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two of   
Something To Sleep To

It was obvious that morning when she walked into the Great Hall, late, that she was upset about something. She sat away from her friends at the end of the table closest to the doors. Easy entrance, easy exit, not once having to stop to answer questions. She was trying to eat fast, he could tell. She wanted to leave quickly without having to talk to anyone. He could understand that. After all, there were days when he didn't want to talk to anyone either. 

And usually he respected that. 

However, being the smart boy that he was, he knew that whatever was bothering her was bigger then that time of the month. It wasn't often that she had these kind of days. Her first year, when she was possessed by the dark lord, was full of them. But since then, the times where she wanted the world to disappear, leaving her the only thing left, were few and far between. So everytime she had one, he worried. He was especially worried this time, since that Slytherin prat Malfoy across the room was giving her funny looks. It was all too curious that he should take an interest in her just when Ginny went into a funk. All too curious that she would shake when she caught him staring. 

Of course, he had no proof that anything had happened between them, so picking a fight with Malfoy would be stupid. For now. And again, he was smart. He would wait to ask Ginny what was going on. 

_Then_ he'd pick a fight with Malfoy. 

It wasn't easy talking to her, though. Every time someone approached her, she disappeared. Regardless of who it was. Ginny was somehow getting from place to place, from classes to class, without being spotted. No one saw her in the Great Hall at lunch, and if they did, she disappeared. It was clear that she was determined to not talk to anyone. Determined to be distant. It wasn't at all surprising that she ran out of the room when her brother tried to talk to her. 

Although, it was surprising that she ran to him. 

"Ginny!", he practically yelled when she came into his dorm, locking the door behind her. 

"Sh!", she sounded. 

"Sorry." He sat up on his bed, making room for her. "You know, I've been trying to talk to you all day. What's wrong? Why are you here?" 

A faint smile spread across her face. 

"Because I knew you wanted to talk to me all day.", she spke just as faintly. She paused for another second before continuing. "Why do you care, Harry? About all I've been to you these past few months is nasty and horrible. I shut you out completely- I didn't even talk to you at _Christmas_! And then the first time I hide, even for a day, you not only care, but you go out of your way to find out what's wrong. Why?" 

He didn't answer at first, considering his answer. He didn't think he needed a reason to care about her Before Hermione, they had been good friends from all the years of being around each other. He protected her when ever he could, and she made him laugh when he was miserable. He loved being around her. Almost as much as she loved him. He'd spent years caring for her, and he hadn't stopped. Why would she question him now? 

"I never stopped caring, Ginny. Just because I'm trying extra hard now doesn't mean anything. I've gotta say, though. I'm a little surprised you came to me." 

She cocked her head to the side, and her face shifted to that of confusion. 

"What do ya mean?" 

"Well, after what happened between me and Hermione, you seemed to seperate from us. Ron and I worked things through, and just as slowly, we worked things out with Hermione. But you.. I don't know. You just didn't want to, I guess." 

"Something happened to me that night, and it changed everything." 

Harry brushed a strand of hair out of her face, taking an extra second to feel its softness. "Well, what happened?" 

"Same thing that happened last night.", she answered. It was a lie, of course, because the last time she had hid was when she slept iwith Malfoy. She was in the midst of creating some type of relationship. This time she hid because the relationship had been broken. "More or less." 

"So you don't want to talk about it." It wasn't a question to confirm what she already knew. It was more like he was saying that she didn't have to continue. "If you don't want to about that, can we talk about us?" He sped up, knowing she would burst in any second. "I mean, we were so close to going out and then-" 

"No, Harry, don't." 

And there it was. 

"It's too painful." 

He nodded, saying he understood when he didn't. Ginny knew he didn't get it- it only confused him, really- but she would take what she could get. She crawled up to his end of the bed, cuddling against him. He pulled the covers around them, and an arm went around her shoulders. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. They just layed there like that for hours, not worrying about Ron or Hermione. Not thinking about the homework that sat waiting for them in their common room. Harry didn't think of how wonderful it would be to have Ginny in his arms like this every day, knowing she didn't want him anymore, and Ginny didn't think of how different it was to be in a bed with Harry compared to Draco, knowing she'd prefer to be with the Slytherin instead. Laying there, they somehow both understood that they just needed to be thankful for the company and the warmth being together brought. They somehow knew they would look back on this and celebrate for a happy memory that year. They somehow knew that their lives were about to change considerably. 

And Ginny didn't even cry. 

It wasn't until Harry fell asleep after supper that Ginny left. She was greeted at the bottom of the stairs by some very unhappy seventh years who had been trying to get into their room for some time. Instead of apologizing, she smiled at them and continued on her way. She passed Hermione and Ron talking by the fire, Lavender and Pavarti gossiping at a table while doing their nails, and Colin polishing his camera. The room was practically empty. She knew that if she was going to leave the common room, the time with the least amount of people around was when to do it. She figured she still had an hour until curfew, she might as well enjoy it. She skipped out quietly, no one noticing her leave. 

She walked at what she though was aimlessly for about ten minutes before she reached a room she had been in previously. Lots of times. She had snuch out late at night to this room countless times. There were times when she had spent the entire night there, or at least until late morning. She'd never once stayed the entire night with him. He'd asked her more times then she could remember why she'd never just slept afterwards. Asked her why she never said goodbye. She never told him the answer. Why should she have to explain herself, especially when he never explained himself to her. He might have been leading this dance, but she wasn't going to be dragged down just because he lost count. 

It half-surprised her that he had ever asked her to stay. Wasn't he a Malfoy? Wasn't sex all he was interested in? Didn't he hate sharing a bed, hate the cuddling? Why on Earth did he feel the need to have her in his arms each morning when he woke- just to feel as though he was doing the right thing? Her shock always make her feel like a prisoner to him, and she would stay. But not for long. Like she had done for Harry, she waited until he was asleep. She didn't know why, but the idea of actually staying scared her. 

She'd never shared a bed with anyone. Ever. Growing up with six brothers, nights where the dreams were so scar that she wanted her mother, and summers of Hermione staying in her room hadn't changed that. Every bed she had, had been in just hers. A sea of soft, cool sheets that wrinkled with her movements and a giant, quilted comforter that was just hers to swim in. Having Malfoy with her was the closest to sharing she'd ever done. He should appreciate what she had given him, try his hardest not to demand more. 

She had to admit, when he was offering her a chance at being his girlfriend, she felt rather flattered and awfully tempted to take it. She could see the days where she would see Malfoy- go for a swim, walk through the park, see a movie- and not have to sleep with him. She fancied the idea of being able to hug him or hold his hand or even just kissing his cheek when she was with him. It sounded almost like he was offering her a peice of heaven. And it still could look like that- when she didn't think of Ron. 

Everything she had said the day before was true. Her family would never forgive her for seeing a Malfoy. Malfoy Sr. would have her killed for seeing his son. There would be a lot of not-happy going around. She could never be as selfish as putting herself before her family's reputation. Lucius- the Malfoys treat the Weasleys like crap, and she still dated one!?! No body would ever live it down. 

No, Ginny would be smart. She would save _both_ their families the humiliation. She had to. 

But still.. A part of her, deep down, couldn't stop thinking about how nice it would be to achieve that perfect life where she was in lo... Where she was so crazy over someone to the point it made her head spin. It would be nice to feel so light of stress and worry that she felt as though she could just drift off like a baloon. It would be nice if she stopped teasing herself by thinking of this particular topic. She just couldn't, because that damned ferret took up all her time. Even when he _wasn't_ driving her to ecstacy. 

It took Ginny a little while to realize how late she was out. It was almost midnight when she fully understood she needed to go back. She hadn't seen Malfoy once, and that made her feel sadder then she thought it would. She wondered where he could possibly be, because she was sure he would have been there at least once. If she knew him as well as she liked to think, he should have come to the room that was causing him so much pain. That way he could feel some salt added to the injury. He was strange like that. He needed to be reminded just how hurt he was. 

Draco, however, had spent more then enough time wallowing in his own misery. Tonight, he had decided to go and find someone to make take his mind off of his old love, instead of a something. He had approached Pansy, knowing that she would take any chance she could get to be with him. She'd been practically stalking him ever since the summer of third year. He'd ignored her for the most part, but now he could actually find a use for her. 

Sexual release. 

Pansy, despite what his class thought, didn't actually have that bad of a figure. Ture, her curves were accentuated with a little bit of plumpness, but she looked better that way. Her hair was a bright orange that came alive with a good cleaning, and her face wasn't even as pug-like as the Dream Team had made it out to be. A little eye liner and a little gloss and she was almost as pretty as... 

No, no one was as pretty as Ginny. 

But if he closed his eyes, he couldn't tell if it was Ginny or Pansy that he was undressing. He couldn't tell if it was Ginny or Pansy that he was kissing seductively as his fingers walked down the naked body to wards her most private area, which was matted with curls. He couldn't tell if it was Ginny or Pansy that he tickling slightly with his fingers in the body's sensitive, feminine area. He couldn't tell if it was Ginny or Pansy that he was dipping his sex into. He couldn't tell if it was Ginny or Pansy that he was making cry as she came with a sudden burst. And if he had kept his eyes closed the entire time, he might have been able to fool himself into thinking that he had just made love to his beloved. 

Even if Pansy's voice had clearly been the one to ring out as she cryed out "Draco". 

But as he collected his clothes, and as Pansy left his little loft, he knew the difference. He knew that no matter what he tried, Ginny would be the only person who could ever make him _feel_ when he was orgasming. Ginny would be the only person who truly understood where he was ever coming from. Ginny would be the only person that had ever made it close enough to make him fall in love. And Ginny would be the only person that he ever wanted to try to love. 

So as he began to drift off into a world where his dreams would allow him to be with his one true love again, he began to accept that he would only ever feel like half a person withouth Ginny. 

~{::*::*::}~

  
Sorry this took soooo long... I got caught up in reading and suddenly I was going from finishing my homework (cuz I'm a freshman in high school) to reading G/D fics... And then suddenly I was like, "Oh no! My fic!" But yeah.. You don't wanna hear that... 

Thanks soooo much for all your reviews! You're all so great! ::gets to work on next chapter so that it can be posted quicker than this one::   
~V.S 


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three of   
Something To Sleep To

Ginny was in her sixth year. He was in his seventh. There wasn't any reason that he'd end of up uncomfortable because of her presence during class. He had almost every minute of his day far, far away from the girl that captured his mind. He could be in Potions and add powdered Agrimony to his boiling Undisturbable sleeping draught without being distracted by her. He could be in Charms and call out "Acellero Tempus" without risking catching her eye and screwing up. He could even be in Transfiguration and change his safety pin into a bed sheet, which was a little uncomfortable honestly, without wanting to show off to make Ginny want him. But, of course, there was also those times where he was forced to be in the same room with her. 

Like now. 

It had been a week since Draco had last been in Ginny's arms. A week since she'd broken it off with him. A week since he'd gotten a decent night's sleep. He found that it was easy to distract himself around his two goons. They didn't seem to mind doing whatever tricks he could come up with in his mind, even if he was a bit more irratable then Crabbe and Goyle had thought he ever was. But then he always had to eat, no matter how many times he tried to tell himself he wasn't hungry. By the time he accepted defeat and would head to the Great Hall for a quick bite, Ginny was just leaving. There was only a breif second that he had to be around her, where he had to walk right past her and pretend like he was disgusted. He'd sneer and try to keep his robes from coming in contact with hers. 

It was always hard to eat after that. 

And then there was the Quidditch game. He was playing against Ravenclaw, so she didn't have to show up. Ginny's in Gryffindor and only shows up to cheer for her team. She told him once that she despised Quidditch, because she was never allowed to fly on a broomstick outside of Hogwarts. This meant that she'd be seperated from Harry when he was at the burrow, because he'd practice with Ron and the twins. She never showed up for a game she didn't have to. She did, though. Just to cheer against the Slytherins. To cheer against him. 

She was making getting on with his life hard. He'd been with Pansy so many times that week, he'd lost count. Countless times he woke up with her arms wrapped around him, hair tickling his nose. Sometimes he would pretend that it was Ginny, and then he'd remember Ginny wouldn't stay so long. No, Ginny would never let things get so personal. He wondered why constantly. If life was a puzzle, he was sure that Ginny had her own peice that refused to find a match. She was so difficult to figure out. 

So of course he was a stupid prat who just _had_ to make things Difficult for her. After all, she'd done it to him. T'was only... fair. 

He found Ginny in the library one afternoon, reading about telepathy. He could only assume that she was doing a project for Divination. He hadn't known that she was still taking that class. She'd spent hours complaining about rediculas assignments and worthless information and horrific deaths that were conflicting and inaccurate, a comment a night, all of which disappeard a few weeks. He had thought that she'd dropped the class like that Mudblood Granger. Obviously, he'd thought wrong. 

He turned the corner and walked between the shelves he saw Ginny by. He held himself with the Malfoy pride he'd inherited from her his father, alloing his signature smirk to float across his features and fix itself to match the spark of trouble in his eyes. Deep breath and... 

"Weasley." 

His voice matched the one he'd used when first confronting her to make the agreement. Images of her head thrown back and silent sounds of her moaning filled his head. It was so hard to not just grab the girl right in front of him and kiss her. He wanted to- Lord, how he wanted to- but that was no way to get what he wanted. Especially from her. No, from her, it always had to be at her will. 

Her eyes fluttered up to meet his. He could see the prayer they kept: "Please leave me alone." She allowed her gaze to move back to her book, not saying a word. She didn't have to. Draco knew exactly what she was thinking. 

"You didn't _really_ think that I'd just leave you alone, now did you?", he taunted. 

"I expected that you'd want to stay far enough away from me to find a way to make my life hell. After all, if you can't have me, then why let me be happy?" 

He hadn't expected her fighting back. He thought she'd beg him to go away. Leave her alone. He was waiting for her to just walk away without a word. He was almost wishing that she'd just ignore his attempts to rile her up. He didn't want to hear what she had to say, he wanted her to hear what he had to say. 

"Expect the unexpected, Malfoy. Always expect the unexpected. You are a Wizard, after all." 

She turned away after that, placing the book she was looking at back on the shelf. He watched her leave, amazed that she could still know exactly what he was thinking. After their week a part from each other, he thought she'd be unable to read him anymore. Unable to remember every little emotion in his eyes. He was wrong, of course. With this girl, he was always wrong. 

He reached out to take the book she was just reading. 'The Words of The Mind: Telepathy and How It Works' by Eyema Psycic. He couldn't imagine what kind of coock had written this book. She'd taken on the pen name Eyema Psycic, clearly referring to I'm a Psycic. Anyone who went around flaunting their supposed telepathic and psycic abilities was a fraud. Real psycics, people who got _real_ preminitions were afraid of ther talents. They didn't understand how it worked, why they were chosen for this burden. They often made the mistake of reading books just like this, misleading them to the wrong discoveries of their powers. 

Fingering the title, smelling the old leather, he traced the book's cover. Ginny had touched this book. He almost started stroking it lovingly because it had shared his love's touch. Draco started walking towards Madam Pince. 

"Can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?", she asked, almost rudely. 

He nodded before he said anything. "I'd like to check this out." 

Madam Pince, having been around books for a very long time, looked at the boy with her doubt. Surely a person with a father like Lucius didn't _really_ believe in this sort of magic? It could only provide a bit of amusement, no real knowledge. She kept her skeptics to herself and signed the book out to the young Malfoy. If he didn't already know how phoney the book was, he'd learn it on his own. 

Draco held the book close to him as he walked out of the library. Of course he knew it was a bunch of lies- we already covered that. He didn't want the old pages of writing for its information. Just for its closeness to Ginny. He slept that night with the book still in his hands, thinking about the person who held it earlier. She was all he ever thought about now. All he ever wished to think about. All he ever wanted to feel. She'd consumed him, and he hated it. 

He'd never asked for this. Never wanted this. He felt trapped and tortured in this world of bright hair and subtle, perfect Goddess. He hated feeling trapped. Hated not being in control. He never was in control. He had thought he was, but really it was always Ginny in control. She relished the fact that he was clueless. He was sure of it. She would. It was in her character. She was an amazing woman, always with a taste for revenge. No one crossed her. Pity those who did. 

He wondered if anyone had tried to get back at her. He doubted that she rarely ticked anyone off enough to need payback. She was quiet and reserved, never showing her true self to the world. He knew for a fact that no one had seen Ginny the way that he had. It was impossible for them to get close to her; she didn't trust anyone. She was smart to do that, he realized. She trusted Hermione, after all, and look what that got her? Heartache. 

And him. Only now did he understand how much he had given himself to her. He'd told her his darkest secrets. He'd told her about his family. About how Lucius had kept Narcissa in the world's shadow so often that she was driven to madness. About how Lucius had pushed Draco so hard that he had actual scars from unfair duels. About how Lucius was Lucius and enjoyed the sick games he'd invented- taking pictures of humiliating situations, starting dark revels even without the Dark Lord's permission, forcing his own _son_ to screw some muggle while playing with himself. It was disgusting. Embarressing. Something he didn't share with anyone. 

Except Ginny. 

And she'd turned her back on him. 

He supposed it wouldn't be so hard to tell her how he felt. Taunting her. Flaunt the pain she'd caused in her face. Make her feel like the scum he now viewed her as. Sure, he cherished her. She was all he wanted. Beautiful. Oh so perfect. But he'd only ever opened up to her, and she threw it back in his face. Squashed any hope he had for dignity. For love. For life. 

Simply sharing his feelings didn't seem like enough. He wanted her to feel what she'd made him feel. Wanted that hope ripped right out of her. Wanted her to cry like he had, if she hadn't already. Wanted to taste the sweet, sweet _revenge_ of getting back at her. 

So the next day, Draco went to Snape. 

"I saw Ginny Weasley looking through Granger's old assignments.", he'd said. "She was copying answer for a homework assignment. Paraphrasing, obviously, as I'm sure you'd remember getting the same answer from Granger. It _was_ only a year ago." 

Snape had smiled in a sick, twisted way that showed how happy he was to be able to take away points from Gryffindor. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I'll be sure to give her a detention in class this afternoon. And ten points to Slytherin, for your honesty." 

And then later in potions, he himself made sure he got that same detention. 

"Mr. Malfoy! Be more careful when creating your potions. Otherwise, we'll all be lucky if all you do is melt your cauldron and burn your hand. Twenty points from Slytherin, and detention!", Snape yelled at his "accident". 

He smiled at his success. 

He appeared on time, making sure that he was there after Ginny so that he could see her surprise at her company. See her face when she saw that she had to spend several hours with the one person she wanted to be away from. It was a sick sort of satisfaction he got knowing the he was making her uncomfortable instead of the other way around. 

Snape,as expected, made the two clean dirtied cauldrons and reorganize his stores. Draco was sure Ginny wanted to groan- hours with someone she hated _and_ forced to clean- but he liked this. He had counted on it. Snape would leave them alone, claiming "better things to do" and "papers to grade". And Draco would say everything he had been feeling. He just had to wait. 

After supper that evening, he quickly made his way down to the dungeons. Snape was there too, surprisingly. He liked that Draco got there earlier than he needed to be. Five points to Slytherin. 

Draco found it rather hard to wait for Ginny. His plan had only take about five minutes to create and hadn't required much effort to accomplish, but it seemed like it was an eternity before he got to see Ginny walk through the doors. When he had, he almost lost his nerve. She'd looked beautiful, as always. Almost like an angel. 

He forced himself to look away. 

"Miss. Weasley, you will be cleaning the cauldrons from the third year's class, and Mr. Malfoy, you'll be chopping up these beetle wings for the first year's class. I will leave you two alone, because I have more important things than to sit here and babysit two immature children to do. I'll be back in three hours, when you may leave.", Snape instructed. He turned around quickly, his robes flaring out and trailing behind him. Almost scary how much he resembled a bat. 

He wasn't sure how we was going to start. There were so many things he wanted to say, and even more he wanted to ask. He figured that he'd save the questions for last. Questions might make her think she held some cards in the game when she didn't. He wanted her to feel weak. Perhaps scare her a bit. He wanted her to know how angry he was. 

It ended up being that he didn't have to choose where to start- she did. She had questions of her own, answers she needed. She had comments floating around in her head. She had her own plans. They conflicted with his, of course. She always complicated his life. It was what he loved about her. 

"Thanks for the detention, Malfoy.", she spat as she scrubbed a cauldron. 

"What are you talking about? You shouldn't have cheated if you didn't want to be here.", he smirked. He was pushing her, and he knew it. 

"But I _didn't_ cheat. And you know it." Short pause. "Why did you do it?" 

"Why do you think?", he shot back immediatly. His voice was a snarl, and he knew he sounded like a spoiled brat who wasn't getting ice cream for dinner, but he was glad that he was finally doing _something_ about Ginny. 

"Was I really that important to your plans? I didn't do as you'd hoped for, so now you're devoting your energy to making sure I regret my choice?" 

He shook his head as he spoke, even though she had her back to him. "No. I didn't have plans to make you re_gret_ anything." _I have plans for re_venge_, though,_ He added silently. 

"Don't you get it?" She slammed a cauldron into the sink and turned to face him. He noticed her eyes immediatly. The were blurry, red. She has streaks on her cheeks. Marks of her tears. She'd been crying. Silently. He had made her cry. 

Perfect. 

"You have nothing left of mine to take! You already have all of me, Draco! My love, my soul, my _life_. What more could you want?" 

"I want you to know how you make me feel!" Draco slammed down his beetle wings and moved around the desk towards Ginny. "I want you to understand that as much of a prisoner you are, I'm in just as deep! I'm drowning in this world where all I think about is you. I cry every night, missing you. It's not just the sex that I miss. It's the way you feel against me. The way you're just so perfect. It's everything you say, everything you do, everything you are. And you know how I try to forget you? By sleeping with Pansy! I'm leading her on, just like you led me on." He inched closer to her face, trying to get right in her face so that she could see his anger. "I get it, perfectly. You're putting us both through hell, just so that your life can be so damn easy! 

"Why are you doing this? If you love me and I love you, why is it so complicated? I could be everything you want. I have the money to give you everything you need-" 

"Not if you date a Weasley! Your father would have your head, and-" 

"My _father_ will be dead soon, when your precious Harry Potter," he spat the name like someone had botched a holiday meal, "defeats Voldemort. We all know he's going to win. Lucicus will be given that damned kiss, and my mother will be happy that I'm trying to _not_ be like him. 

"I get it fine. It's _you_ who doesn't get it." His breath was rigid, short, fast. He had always gotten too involved in arguments. He could see that he'd scared Ginny. He'd made her want to cry. He'd done what he wanted to. 

So why wasn't he satisfied? 

He always loved making her happy. He lived for a short moment where he could make her laugh and see her smile. When she got into a cheery mood, her entire face lit up. It was amazing, really. You'd swear that you were blinded by her. His own feelings matched hers when he was the one to cause that joyful expression. If he had just one more chance to make her be like that, he'd give up forever with her. Just for a second.. 

"We're not together, because we act like this. Because no matter how much we might like each other, all we do is fight and have sex. You want more than I can give you." She walked towards the sink again, working on her detension chore. Draco could tell that she was ending the conversation, but he couldn't help but add under his breath: 

"But all I want is you.."   


~{::*::*::}~

  
Hehe.. Sry this took so long. I got a bad report card about six weeks ago, so mommy threatened to take away the 'puter if I didn't start doin' better. Be happy for me: I've got alll As and Bs right now. Even in Algebra! Lol. 

Thnx to everyone who reviewed. I hope I still have my readers, what with the long update and stuff... To make up for it, I'm gonna give you guys a spoiler! 

~V.S. 

**[Spoilers]**   
[Draco (by himself) passes by Ginny (by herself) in the hall.] 

_"I thought I heard you say something.", Draco said. _

Ginny shook her head as she said, "It must have been someone who sounds like me. I certainly did say anything to you." 

"But no one sounds like you." 

[Ginny's talking to Harry in the common room.] 

_"You know, Harry. I don't see why you and I couldn't try that dating thing." _

Harry paused. Where had that come from, he wondered. Here they were, discussing Snape and his evilness, and she flat out asks him out. She had never been that couragous. Why now? 

"I think that would be quite nice." 


	4. Chapter 4

Part four of  
Something To Sleep To  
_ A few months later..._

Graduation was coming up soon. Everyone was caught up in studying for their O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s, or being nostalgic and remembering their first year (and up); remembering fears and the many adventures of Harry Potter. All of the seventh years were following their closest friends around, and the chasing the few friends who'd gotten away to try and reconnect before the big celebration. The sixth years and few fifth years that had friends graduating started crying, making promises to write and floo as often as possible, and could I please come visit you? The few who were losing a boyfriend or girlfriend cried frequently, getting behind in their school work and studying for finals. Each tower prepared to say goodbye to the seventh years and prepared for the sixth years to move up. Everyone ran through the typical motions of times around a graduation.

Ginny ran through the motions of everyday life.

Ginny's conscience was split in half. Sure, she was losing friends and her last brother, but this could be a plus. Being both the oldest in the school and being free of a brotherly protection, she could do whatever she wanted to. The graduation also freed her of people she'd been less than fond of lately, such as Hermion and Malfoy, which would make ignoring him all the more easier. She couldn't determine if this last thing was good or bad.

Her days were spent in either the library, the common room, or out in one of the feilds. With the end of the school year, the weather started to get warmer and warmer, making studying outside an all too glorious option. Ginny knew a good opportunity when she saw one.

To everyone else, it looked like a new Hermione had been born. Everyone else thought that Ginny spent her days studying for finals, barely living and hardly eating. Was she even sleeping lately? No one knew. And Ginny wasn't volunteering any information.

Free time outside of lunch and 'studying' was spent reconnecting with Harry. She couldn't explain why after the "break up" with Malfoy had left her wanting attachment to Harry, but it had and she was. He was practically the only person she talked to anymore. Teachers worried slightly, classmates hardly noticed, and Ron was in a jealous rage of a fit. Everyone who had been close to Ginny knew that something had happened to her a few months back, and Ron thought that Harry knew what it was. Ron thought that Harry knew everything, when he didn't, and Ron thought that this was unfair. Ginny didn't care too much to correct him.

Outside under a willow, Ginny sat with an open book. She lifted her eyes off of the pages and allowed herself to entertain a few thoughts about Malfoy and Harry. It was a rare occasion that she thought about whether or not she made the right decision breaking things off. Malfoy said that he loved her, and he could have possibly been the only person to tell her that and know her for what she really was. Harry would tell her soon, she could tell, but he didn't know her like Malfoy did. Maybe things were best that way.

Still, somewhere in the back of her head, she wanted to be able to work things out with him. He was right; with the fall of Voldemort, Lucius had been killed. Things could possibly work out between them, and he'd offered her the world. She wanted so badly to have the world. Or the part of the world that she could share with him. She'd never tell him that, though. Especially now that she had Harry again.

Harry easily allowed Ginny to come back into his life. He missed her, she knew. She apologized for just leaving him and then returning months later, no word of explanation offered. He accepted, thinking how unnecessary it was but knowing her well enough to not point that out. Ginny wanted to keep him in her life, because Harry Potter offered a sense of security and normalcy, regardless of how famous he was. Things with him were progressing to a relationship status.

Ginny gladly welcomed this in spite of her disposition with Malfoy.

Hearing the sound of the bell, Ginny began packing up her things. This was the end of her free block, and her attendance required in potions. If she rememebered correctly, Malfoy was on his way out of potions and into a free block. He'd probably head into his common room or to the Quidditch mound, but either way she could expect to pass him in the halls.

It wasn't even more than a minute after coming to this conclusion that she passed him in the hallway. They were the only two, both walking alone. She sneaked a peak at his face.

_Beautiful_, Draco thought.

_So are you..., _Ginny thought in return.

"What did you just say?", Draco asked, quickly stopping and pulling her back to him.

Blinking, and a slight gasp, Ginny asked, "What?"

"I thought I heard you say something."

Ginny shook her head as she said, "It must have been someone who sounds like me. I certainly didn't say anything to you."

"But no one sounds like you."

She shrugged once or twice. "I don't know what to tell you then." Her eyes lowered to his hands, a potions text and another book, somehow familiar but unplaceable, in them. "Enjoy the reading." Then she continued to class, which she hoped she wouldn't be late to. Detention was the last thing she needed, but it would seem that fate hated her, because the Wheel of Fortune only ever gave her what she didn't need. And Snape would always be merciless.

Draco headed out to the Willow, meanwhile, where Ginny had just been. He'd watched her a few times while she sat there and read. He'd sit out there the same way that she did, back up again the tree, knees tucked towards his chest. The book in his hands that Ginny noticed was held close to his heart, like it had every night as he fell asleep. This was routine for him. This was his closing goodbyes, absorbing every memory and giving himself new ones, new tiny connections. Draco refused to leave Hogwarts without the best memories he could have. He wished that he could somehow turn them into a scrapbook, so he could have something solid once he left. He _refused_ to forget anything, and it was getting harder to remember the smaller details he'd once remembered. Upon realizing this, he hoped that perhaps he was getting over the redhead. Wrong answer. Obsession still overcame his mind and consciousness. It's just that now things were harder. Reasons more unclear. His entire mind a blure.

Leaving the school year, he felt, was hardest on him. The closing of the year and his school education forcing him to leave behind the one thing he loved and wished to claim as his own. She refused to be claimed. At least by him.

He'd noticed that in the few months they'd been apart, she'd become more and more friendly with Potter. He couldn't decide if it was to piss him off or if she was just trying to 'get over him' by picking up where she left off. Either would make sense. Maybe it was a mixture of both. Her actions were getting merkier and merkier to him. She'd become an enigma, her being suddenly a mystery to him, when once upon a time he knew everything about her so well. He used to be able to tell exactly what she was thinking just by the way she walked, and now... Oh, how he wished she would just tell him what was on her mind. Allow him to once again understand her as though they were meant to live for so much more than a forbidden fling.

He assumed that at the end of the year, goodbye formal, Ginny would attend with Potter. Maybe she'd allow him the honor of just one dance.

He wouldn't count on it.

::::::

Ginny and Harry sat in the common room staring at the fire, sitting close together, his arm wrapped around her to keep her close to him. Their voices were low and the conversation kept to themselves, smiles skimming their faces at a few comments. Their current topic being graduation. Ginny admitted to Harry she was scared to lose him. He'd been taken aback a little, but he recovered for her sake. He found it obvious that he needed to be strong for Ginny after her decleration. It surprised him, actually, that she could need anyone. Lately, she'd be so independant, so self-reliant, so... alone. It didn't make any sense, but he enjoyed being her source of comfort and security. It made things more real for him, more real for _them_.

Harry instinctively pulled his friend closer.

"How's studying for N.E.W.T.s?", Ginny asked, taking a leap from the scentimental side to the school side of graduation.

A face revealed everything Ginny could possibly need to know about this topic, but she continued anyways.

"Is Potions killing you? It's killing everyone."

"Yes.", Harry admitted. "Snape is such a git that even the most perfect of my potions aren't passing his N.E.W.T. grading system. I'm going to fail, I can already tell. Unlike Hermione. Unlike you."

"Oh, come off it. You know he won't grade you, and I'm sure who ever does will find your potions perfectly acceptable. And besides, there's always a second choice. You don't have to be a victim to your legacy forever, you know. You really could just play Quidditch for the rest of your life."

"I wish. Too many people are counting on me for me to be so selfish."

"Well, I'm counting on you to be there for me."

He looked at her with questions in his brain and confusion in his eyes. "Ginny?", he whispered softly.

"I mean... You know, Harry. I don't see why we couldn't try that dating thing."

Harry paused. _Where had that come from?, _he wondered. Here they were, discussing Snape and his evilness, and she flat out asks him out. She had never been that courageous. Why now?

"I think that would be quite nice."

News of the couple spread quickly upon Pavarti seeing the holding hands. Speculations had been floating around the Gryffindor tower, but now school wide students gossiped about Harry Potter's new girlfriend, and how the story would end right where it started; with Ginny in love with Harry. The news hit Ron before Harry had a chance to even think of a way to tell him, and after a day or two of Ron just thinking of it as nothing less than incestuous, he got over it. He realized he'd rather have his best friend, whom he trusted and had known Ginny forever, therefore knew all of her sides, date his sister, rather than a thug like Malfoy. Ginny snorted when she heard this. Oh, the irony. Hermione had hesitantly congradulated them, unsure if she was yet on neutral terms with the youngest Weasley. Harry was gracious in accepting, Ginny was not.

Word of the couple reached Malfoy, and he lashed out. How dare she do this to him? How dare she call him beautiful, and then pull this? How dare she not tell him first? How dare she not prepare him? How dare she make him fall in love, make him want a life with _her_, and then not choose him? How. Dare. She.

Tears came to his eyes that night while he laid in bed, thinking of how he really would have to see the two of them together at the ball.

But for the first night in about four months, Draco did **not **sleep with the book that Ginny had almost checked out that day a week after things were broken off.

::::::

Right, so, I began this story two years ago when I was a Freshman. Now I'm a Junior, and a lot has changed in my life. I'm a better writer now than I was then, but a lot less angsty. I'm sorry if you agree with me and think this chapter sucks as much as I do. I could do better, I really do. I've tried many times in the past six months to come back to this story and start the fourth chapter, but none of it really stuck. Today ended up being a day where I sat down and wrote and wrote and wrote for three hours straight. It's mostly a filler chapter, no real Draco/Ginny interaction, but it sets things up, and catches the reader up on where everyone is and how they feel. It's a little short (a little under two thousand words, or possibly a little over.) I'm trying to keep up with this story, and not just neglect it. Finishing this is one of my few goals for High School.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, sorry it took so long, and I hope you continue to read.

V.S.

P.S. Imagine my surprise when I found out HTML is out now.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five of

Something To Sleep To

"Ginny Weasley."

The call rang through the hall, anger resounding from brick to brick. Everyone in direct listening path stopped and stared at the source the voice, surprised to see who would use such a tone with such a quiet young lady. Ron Weasley typically used that tone; it was a brother's prerogative. But the one calling? Never would they address a Weasley in such a manner.

"What the hell do you want, Potter?", she called back.

"I want you to talk to me!"

"Well, it's bloody too late for talking, don't you think? I saw you with her."

"With who? Hermione? She's a friend of mine, she used to be a friend of _yours_, too!" Harry rushed to catch up to the red head. "What is your problem, Ginny? What did I do?"

"I saw you two, Harry. I saw you together." She started yelling at him, her lungs reaching into her throat. "What do you think I am? A fucking idiot? Go to bloody hell, Harry. You two were kissing. Not talking, _kissing_. You betrayed me, she betrayed my brother. And that's that. I get to hate her forever. I want nothing to do with you two anymore."

"Ginny, you have it all wrong. You see-" But Ginny cut him off before he could continue. "No.", she screamed. "It's over, Potter. We're done."

Ginny shut her eyes tight, fighting off tears. Count to ten, make it better. Search deep inside herself for that level of calm she was known for, search for that shy, quiet exterior she wore for the whole world. Easy to find, easy to wear. Count to ten. Count to ten. It should come second nature…

When she opened her eyes again, everyone in the hallway was gone. Harry, the students, the teachers that had come to give her detentions for causing a ruckus, foul language, general disrespect. No one was there. It was a memory of that day so long ago. It did seem so long ago. She knew it was logically, but she couldn't help but feel like it was longer than it really was. She'd gone through so many changes that year.

How cheesy did she sound.

Ginny reached up to the shelf above her bed, pulling down books. Text books, novels, a photo album. And a leather bound book with blank pages. It was meant to be a diary, she'd bought it during one of her trips to Hogsmeade at the beginning of the year. A ribbon was sewn into the binding, to be used as a bookmark. As of now, there was only one entry.

_October 12,_

_I will face my fears this year._

_Ginny_

The thing had proven to be bloody useless. Cheap. Beautiful. But useless. One entry and she wasn't possessed, and her fear didn't paralyze her from looking into it. Fear conquered? No. But nothing worth committing to paper where someone might find it.

She tossed the book aside and looked outside onto the Quidditch Mound. Smiling to herself, she charmed her things away, grabbed her cloak, and headed outside.

Harry. Fucking. Potter.

He was at it again. Showing off, and the fucking Weaslette was buying into it. Who the fuck cared?

Not. Him.

He punched the hall wall. No dent, Hogwarts was made of bricks. Instead he found himself with bloody knuckles. Just a little bit of dirt was scraped into the cuts, and the blood was dripping off of his bones. The adrenaline's level reached so high that he felt no pain, only his anger. Her marched on, towards the mound, clenching his jaw.

"Ginny Weasley!", Draco shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He watched the redhead turn to him. There wasn't any shock written in her eyes, only more anger. "What are you doing, Ginny? What are you _doing_?"

"Come off it, Malfoy. She wasn't doing anything to you! You're the one that came over here and started yelling." Ginny smiled at Harry's defensive side.

"Oh, like you know _anything_, Potter." Draco's eyes locked onto Ginny's. "I bet you don't even know what's been going on between Ginny and me."

"Nothing happened between you and me, Draco." Her eyes were stern, like her voice. If she was forceful enough, maybe he'd go along with it. She didn't want Harry to find out what had happened. She didn't want _anyone_ to know what had happened.

"Who are you kidding, Ginny? You know you did it. I know you did it. I could put it in the pensive and display it for the whole world to see. Maybe I could even charge some money, make something out of it. I wonder, would that make you a whore?"

"Draco…", Ginny's voice pleaded. "Please."

"What, Ginny? _Now_ you want to play nice? All "please" and "thank you" and "yes, I would love some tea." Well guess what, we're through with that game. Now we play Truth." He leaned a little closer to her face and said the next part under his breath. "And I tell the whole school what a dirty little slut you are."

_You wouldn't dare…, Ginny thought._

"I would do it. I have nothing left to lose, Ginny."

Draco dashed off again, remembering his bloody hand and wrapping it in his cloak. Ginny watched him do so and thought about how he was doing that all the wrong way. He should elevate his hand, tie a tourniquet around his palm, and then wipe away the blood. Her thoughts were disrupted as Draco turned around and yelled something that she didn't quite catch. Bloody hell, who cared what he thought anyway?

"Ginny, what was that about?", Harry asked, concerned like always. "What's been going on between you two? Is he just trying to start trouble?"

She pondered what to tell him. The Truth: She and Draco had a sex fling, and now he wants everyone to know. The Truth lead to a rocky state between her and Harry, and that wasn't what she wanted just as he was about to leave. Things were good right now. Playing Innocent: Harry was bound to find out anyway, and things would just get worse. But how could she tell him what had happened so many times right in front of his eyes? And what if Draco _was_ going to tell the whole school? What would they think of her? First crazy, possessed by the evil who's name no one dared to speak. Now a sex addict, willing to sleep with her family's sworn enemy. And her family would know… Her family would be hurt. Her life would be _ruined_.

"Harry… He can't tell anyone what happened between me and him. Please… I need your help with this. Even if you don't like what I have to tell you, I need your help. You have to understand." Ginny pleaded and then threw her arms around him. "You don't understand… I loved him."

Oh, of course he wasn't going to tell anyone what happened between them. He cared for her too much to ruin her life that way. But now she'd have to tell Fucking Potter, and their relationship would be ruined.

Fucking Potter.

_I bet she is fucking Potter, he thought to himself._

But even if she wasn't, he'd get what he wanted. There was no way that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, could become involved with a girl who had countless sexual experiences with Voldemort's right-hand man's son. The two of them would be over, for real, officially.

Oh what delight he found in this.

Walking to the Slytherin's dormitory, he remembered his hand again.

And what he heard her say, about keeping it elevated, tying a tourniquet, and blotting at the blood. He knew she was probably right, but he didn't bother to use the method she'd provided him. He simply took out his wand and charmed the knuckles better.

And hit the wall again.

Damn't, why did he have to go and do that? All he wanted was to hold her close to his body, have her back in his life, and just get to care for her the way Fucking Potter got to right now. Now she'd never come back to him. She would never love him.

She never did.

Fuck it.

His fist slammed against the wall again.

Several hours later, Ginny and Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room. Him sitting and staring blankly, her face stained with tears.

"So you love him.", Harry stated bluntly.

"I did love him.", Ginny answered defensively. "There's a difference."

"And you two have… fornicated?"

"Don't be so clinical, Harry."

"Made love."

"Don't be so _gross_, Harry."

"So then what did you two do in your opinion?"

She shrugged her shoulders, looked slightly uncomfortable, dropped her voice to a whisper. "We had a fling, Harry. It was sex. Things got complicated with emotions. For more than just him, apparently."

"Wait, you mean _you_ broke it off because _he_ got attached?", he asked, disbelieving what he was hearing. "No way!"

"I'm glad to see that you think I can be in control." She moved a little closer to him. He put his arm around her, she leaned into him.

"You know this means that we can't date, right. You don't have feelings for me."

"But… I do."

"But not as strong as your feelings for… Malfoy." He shuddered slightly as he said his enemy's name. "I can't be with you- or anyone- who doesn't love only me."

Ginny nodded. "I understand," she whispered. Looking up, her lips met his in an understood kiss between friends. Just then she realized that the special bond that had been pulling her towards Harry would only ever be for friendship, and her heart would only ever be Draco's.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six of

Something To Sleep To

He walked alone in the halls, his wand held out in front of him and lit at the end. He barely slept anymore, his mind haunting him with thoughts of unfinished adventures, regrets, and lost love. His dreams were nightmares, terrors in which he suffered the things he had subjected innocent people to. The halls of the stony building gave a sort of comfort in familiarity. It was the same routine he'd followed every year he had been here when he couldn't sleep. The things he'd seen on his night walks were familiar in themselves, too. Students sneaking out to visit friends from other houses, couples sneaking out to find an empty classroom to snog in, kids thinking that they could pull off a fabulous prank that would make the Weasley Twins jealous. This form of night reality became more real to him than his classes and lack of social life, where all he would do was act as though he still felt human.

Had he ever really felt human?

Born to a life of rich snobs, social alcoholics, and darkness, he was surrounded by the very thing he'd become; a cynical man with more than enough money he could ever spend and no friends. Definitely no lover. He wondered sometimes if that would ever change. Doubtful that any woman would ever truly want him, and even more doubtful that he could ever stand a woman for that long.

But sometimes, he felt lonely. Like a _normal_ person.

But this past year, the last year with Wonder Boy and the last male Weasley and that insufferable know-it-all and Draco had been the most interesting year he'd ever witnessed, even in his days as a Death Eater.

Draco Malfoy was the son he never had. He was forced to, being so close to the boy's father. Him and Draco were kindred spirits, both presenting a façade of being perfectly content with their high and might _evil_ selves. Both were lonely. And both wanted nothing more than to be able to truly live their lives like everyone else. But with social obligation comes specific responsibilities. And they must play their part so that people like Harry Potter can play theirs.

Severus Snape was a very tired man.

Severus watched his (secretly) adopted son over the year and saw subtle changes in the boy. Draco seemed to find something new in life and discover that it wouldn't always be lonely. His eyes revealed joy now and then, when he'd see a girl that Severus was sure he'd never be formally introduced to. Draco softened around the edges. Severus wondered if the girl that the young boy had fallen in love with loved him back and if she was truly fitting of the name "Malfoy". Severus wondered if Draco cared.

As the professor watched the young boy turn into a young man, he knew that eventually that Draco too would leave him. They'd see each other once in a while, but their relationship that was once the saving grace for them would alter with the fall of Voldemort and the leaving of Hogwarts.

Snape's thoughts were disrupted as he saw a figure move up ahead in the hall. Tall and muscular, he could tell. Couldn't be a girl. Unless it was a Slytherin girl. For some reason, all Slytherin women looked slightly masculine. It was rare for a girl to be feminine in his house.

He extinguished his wand and walked in silence towards the other person. How could they have not seen him coming? Sneaking up on students misbehaving brought little joy to him, despite popular rumor, but it was definitely uplifting to watch students squirm under his stare. This particular student was sneaking into a classroom which hadn't been in use for years. He knew his stuff.

A closer glance revealed the student, and Severus's shock was none.

"Mr. Malfoy."

His head jerked towards the door.

"Professor Snape."

"Girl troubles, son?"

"Indefinitely, father."

Professor Snape took a seat at a table and motioned for Draco to do the same.

"Tell me what brings you out at this time of night."

Draco sat across the table from his teacher and now father. "You know Ginny Weasley, right?"

"I know everyone in this building. Of course I know Ginny Weasley. Pretty good at potions, a memory of History that could rival Granger's, and a certain luck with Charms that would even put you in your place. I also remember that she's a Weasley. And you are a Malfoy. What could you possibly have interest in her for?"

"She and I had a thing… It started out with sex, revenge on Potter and Granger, and ended with me in love… and her just in lust."

"Quite the role reversal, I believe."

"I know, it was unexpected." Draco dropped his face to his hands. "How could that happen? It should have been _her _to fall in love, and me to leave her crushed. Yet I'm the one acting like a five year old and threatening to tell everyone her dirty little secret if she doesn't come back to me." He looked up at his father. "But this dirty little secret just wants her back…"

"Well, I can't imagine why she'd ever want you. You're a Malfoy who's only ever gotten exactly what you wanted, who's been able to treat everyone with disrespect and no manners. She's a Weasley who's never gotten anything that she wanted, and even when the entire world laughed at her, she still treated everyone with compassion and a niceness that you could never pull off."

Snape looked at the boy in front of him and noticed the truth settling into his face. Severus was right, of course he was right. Draco was crazy for ever thinking that a girl like Ginny could ever feel anything more than lust for him. He was lucky for even that.

Severus's voice dropped to a whisper. "But if I remember correctly, when the beast fell in love with the beauty, she returned his love. And in the end, he became human, and the two lived happily ever after."

Draco laughed slightly. A muggle reference for a truly muggle like dilemma. Was Severus ever wrong? Was he ever anything less than knowledgeable?

A sound disturbed their silence from behind. The light was on, who would be stupid enough to come in? Unless it was another teacher. In which case they'd both be in trouble. Draco for being out after hours, Severus for letting him.

But it wasn't a teacher.

It wasn't _anyone_.

It was _someone._ It was Ginny.

Severus turned to his son, gave him a knowing look (Draco was unsure of exactly what it was that he knew), and then turned back to Ginny.

"Miss Weasley. Perhaps you're unaware of what time it is or just that there's a curfew. That'll be five points from Gryffindor." He stood up and walked to the door, and on the way out he turned and said, "I'll, uh, see you two in class. Goodnight."

Ginny stared amazed at the teacher she thought she knew. She stayed towards the door, half in the room and half out. "That's, uh, some pull you have with the teachers," she said slowly.

"I don't have that much pull with the teachers," he replied as he stood up. "Just him. He adopted me after the war. I've known him my entire life."

Ginny's face scrunched in confusion. "You never told me that."

"You didn't want to hear a lot."

She shook her head and sighed. "Please don't fight with me… I didn't know you were going to be here, but I can leave if this is how it's going to be."

"Relax. I'm not going to tell everyone about what happened between us. I'm just an asshole." He looked her over once. "But I guess you always knew that, didn't you?"

"But you liked me because you thought I did know the real you."

"I loved you, because you did know me. And I knew you."

Her eyelids veiled her eyes, deep breathes passing through her nose and throat. Her thoughts were trying to sort through everything that had happened that day.

"He won't date me anymore, because of you."

"Potter?" She nodded. "Like that's a loss."

"I know you hate him. You don't have to be such a jerk to him, though."

"I don't have to be so nice to you," he countered. "Why did you come here?"

She shrugged her shoulders. _Because I miss you_…

Draco's eyes bulged open, jaw dropped. "You just did it again."

"Did what?"

"You just thought something, and I _heard_ it. What is going _on_ with you? It seems like every time I see you these past few weeks you think something, and you deny that you ever thought it. Makes me want to strangle you. No one ever argues with me."

"Well, who can? You're so stuck up."

"I didn't mean to start another fight… I just want to know what is going on with you. A botched potion? Rotten spell? What?"

She shook her head and began to sob. Collapsing into a chair, her hand covering her eyes, she moaned, "I don't know, Draco. And I can't control it, either."

"Can't control what?"

"My telepathy."


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: This chapter contains sexual interactions. (Because the rest of the story didn't?) PS. I fixed the telekinesis thing… Even when I was writing it, it seemed wrong. I'm just kind of ditzy.

Part Seven of  
Something To Sleep To

They stood in the room (sat in Ginny's case), half past midnight, in silence. Draco stood there, wide eyed and pale. She sat slouched in the chair, sobbing and trying to muster some control. But every time she caught a glimpse of the boy she'd shared so much with, she started crying all over again. It was like he set off some sort of reaction with her. He slowly made his way to her side, hesitantly moved his arms around her, and when she reached out for him and pulled him close, he held her so tight, remembering all those nights all he wanted to do was hold her like this. Gosh, he had missed her. He stroked her hair, her face buried into his chest and soak his shirt. He'd really missed this. Of course, he prefers to be less _wet_ when they're together.

"So you're telepathic…," he said to himself more than to her. "You can read thoughts… and implant them into other peoples minds?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she whispered back. "Do you think I'm some kind of freak?"

"You're a witch, I'm a wizard. That covers the magical aspect. You're a _Weasley_, and I'm a _Malfoy_. That takes care of the weird part."

"Yeah." Ginny nodded a little. "Yeah… I'm normal."

"I wouldn't go _that _far." Ginny playfully slapped him, and Draco quickly moved towards her, his mouth covering hers. Kiss; one, two, three seconds long. They separated for a second, and then Ginny pulled him right back to her. Her arms locked around his neck and her strength kept him near her. Kiss; four, five, six. A little tongue mixed in, and he picked her up. He pressed himself into her thigh.

"Ginny…," he whimpered. "You know what you're doing to me."

She nodded. She moved her kisses down his chin and over his jaw, planting a few butterfly kisses on the spot below his ear. She kissed his neck in twelve different places, she licked his earlobe and blew softly onto it. She kissed him again, groaning into his mouth.

"I want you to be like that…"

Their lips met again. Draco's hands moved down her body and around her waist. He pushed her body into his, and he ran his hand under her shirt.

"I want you."

"I want you, too."

He picked her tiny body up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her moving around the desks and chairs and walked to the only painting left in the room. "Illusion," he muttered to the portrait, and it disappeared long enough for him and Ginny to pass through to a bedroom. There was a mattress on the floor in the middle of the room with sheets and a comforter; Draco dropped Ginny onto it. He moved down her body and took off her shoes and socks, and then ran his hands up her legs. God, her legs were smooth. He wondered what potion would do that. His fingers made their way under her school skirt and over her inner thigh. He ran his skin over hers over and over again. The tips of fingers made their way under her underwear and over her folds. Draco briefly looked into Ginny's eyes to check to see if what he was doing was okay.

With no sign of displeasure, he continued.

He ran his index finger over Ginny's sensitive areas on his way up to the top of her underwear. Gently, he pulled down the fabric. Pushing up the skirt, he kissed her sex with his tongue and then sat up. Taking off his pants and boxers, he climbed on top of her again. Draco unbuttoned Ginny's blouse and parted it so that he could see her chest. His own shirt found his way to the floor and his chest pressed up against his love's. He pushed himself into Ginny. Once. Twice. Over and over again, their bodies met. Speed picked up and then slowed down when they were close to orgasm, trying to ride the pleasure as long as they could. They were good at this game. They knew exactly what moves would make them stop from orgasm… and which moves would encourage it.

Draco felt his body fill with pleasure. Intense, inviting, and intoxicating. His pleasure spilled out and into the warm vessel he was contained in. A few more thrusts, and they were done. He stayed on top of her and inside of her, just relishing in her tightness.

"God, Ginny," he mumbled into her neck, kissing her sweat away. "You're so amazing."

"Sex is the one thing I'm good at."

"You're better at more than just sex," he retorted, kissing her lips. "Stay the night with me?"

She nodded just slightly, he moved out of her and held her body close to him. His eyes closed and sleep clouded his mind.

He jerked away, arms flailing and the sheet attacking him. His sweat stuck to his body. Such a crap dream. Made him want her even more.

But he wasn't in his dorm.

He was in his classroom bedroom, his secret fort.

Alone.

The sticky wet in his southern region let him know that he had in fact had sex, and he saw a pair of socks that weren't his, which he knew because he was still wearing his. He'd had sex with Ginny. She didn't stay the night. She said she would.

He wondered for a moment how long she'd stayed and how long it'd been since he'd fallen asleep. He wondered if she'd seek him out again.

He wondered when this annoying routine would stop.

She crawled into bed, her hair still wet from the shower she'd taken. She didn't have the energy to charm it dry. Her hair would be slightly mussed in the morning, but there were charms for that. If she even cared. Ginny often didn't.

Tomorrow the school would learn that Harry and Ginny weren't a couple anymore. They'd all wonder why, ask the same questions a hundred times over again. Rumors would spread; He dumped her, because she's too poor, she cheated on him, because The Boy Who Lived wasn't good enough. She's sure there'd be one rumor about her pending pregnancy. But none of them came close to the much more scandalous truth. It didn't matter; she didn't plan on telling anyone what was really going on. Why should she? _How_ could she, she wasn't even sure that this was hers to share. It's was Draco's more than anything.

And for tonight, she'd recall her pleasant memories of earlier.

And try to remember everything he'd ever said to her.

He was wrong. There's a lot she wanted to hear. She just didn't know how to ask.

Like how many girls he'd been with while they were apart. (Technically, they were never apart, because they were never together, but Ginny chose to ignore this detail.) Or how were his grades? Were they slipping; was he still in the top ten of his class? How were things with his mother? Did he miss his father? What was it like having _Snape_ for a father?

But most importantly…

What kind of life did he want with her?

Ginny had never felt self doubt before. She'd always felt calm and in control of her life and the way people perceived her, even when she was possessed her first year. She was a nervous creature, true, but she knew she could hold her own if ever need be. She was shy upon meeting people, and probably shouldn't have felt so lax being so, but lately she just didn't much care. She hadn't affiliated the emotion with Draco's being gone, but she also hadn't dismissed the notion. There was much to miss about him. A confident, for one thing, but also just to sit with. His presence comforted her greatly most days.

Especially when she was forced to deal with her telepathy.

As far as Ginny could gather, it was a rare talent, like parslemouths, only slightly more common. It was hereditary, too. She assumed that perhaps someone from another generation had it… She'd yet to ask her mum, but she planned to when she got back for the summer holiday. Until then, she would learn to control it.

That was becoming much easier for her, every day. Mostly she tried it on Draco, because she wondered so much what he thought during his every day life. She'd have an easier time dealing with her emotions if she could just figure out where he was. His actions earlier had helped a little, she knew he was turned on by her still, which meant that he was probably not easily rid of his feelings for her. He'd whispered to her while they had sex. Nothing too serious, little things like "You're so beautiful." and "I want you so much." She thought that as he drifted off to sleep she'd heard an "I love you," however she was unsure if that was aloud (and he'd intended for her to hear it) or in his brain (where he wasn't ready to admit it).

Still, it could have been her imagination.

But she was so sure…


End file.
